A Summer of Sorrows
by swe5
Summary: What happens after OotP...Harry's friends and love help him go on in life...to fight Voldemort and all the darkness in his life...HG and RH. Hope you like this!
1. Summer At the Durleys'

  
  
A/N: This story takes place the summer after 5th year, Harry has left the Dursleys' house and is at The Blacks' for some of the summer...My 1st fanfic – bare w/ me please...and review...I need a bit of feedback and advice on my writing..._Italics_ are thoughts, letters and flashbacks, speech is in quotes, and, well...Overall, this story is about Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron...Hope you like this! ( Oh, and usual disclaimers of course...  
  
Summer at the Dursleys'  
  
As he strolled down the path, Harry watched the children playing at the playground, laughter ringing free. Dudley and his gang chose to vandalize libraries and offices now, instead of playgrounds. They were playing happily with not a care in the world. Happiness. It seemed like such an impossible concept to him, it had been so long since he had felt it, so long since he had been himself.  
  
But how could he be? After all that had happened in his fifth year, it was hard just to live with the knowledge of...everything, day by day. The prophecy would haunt him for life- maybe even take it from him, and what could he do? Nothing. He had to stay at the Dursleys for now- because of the charm Dumbledore had told him about, but he was still out in the open. He sighed as he saw the sun setting slowly in the field of trees slowly turning red and orange.  
  
He would have to go back to the house. As he headed back, he didn't bother to find the newspaper at the street dust bin. What was the point? He wouldn't find out anything until Dumbledore thought he was ready to hear it anyway. He watched as a puppy walked by, owner walking slowly behind it, and suddenly went white. Sirius...It was all his fault...if he had been wise enough to not believe that filthy excuse for an house-elf...then Sirius wouldn't have needed to come and be killed by Bellatrix...  
  
As he entered the house, Uncle Vernon snapped, "You're early, where's Dudley?"  
  
"I don't know." He said simply and went up to his room. Ever since the talk with Remus and Mad-Eye Moody, the Dursleys were more careful around Harry, but still hated him. And since Harry only ate about once or twice a day, they left him alone sometimes.  
  
As he closed the door shut, he sighed and then lay sprawled on his bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep slowly, a constant throbbing in his head. His scar had been hurting regularly, but he didn't bother telling anyone, they would just fuss over him...then there were the nightmares about Sirius..._Ah, but if you hadn't been such a prat, then none of that would have_ _happened, would it?_ So he lay there, half asleep, yet troubled, until he heard a long bout of tapping.  
  
He finally sat up to see Hedwig followed by a small flock of owls behind her. He sat there, mouth open and slightly baffled, when he realized that it was his birthday. As he opened the window, the birds flew in and dropped the packages on his bed and flew to his desk, where Hedwig sat, watching them skeptically.  
  
Harry got some owl snacks for the little flock and then started to open the packages that had notes attached. The first one was from Ron-  
  
_ Hey Harry,  
  
Hope you're doing ok. I sent back this reply with Hedwig as soon as I could. Good thing the muggles are leaving you alone now. Anyway, mum asked Dumbledore when you could come over to headquarters- he said next week. Can't wait. Hermione is already over here- she's gone mad- she worries more than mum about you and made me start studying- barking mad, I tell you. Fred and George are over here too- when they're not working. Their business is raking in loads of galleons- mind you, don't try anything they give you...They're starting to go to the extremes with their products. Dad still has webbed hands and feet from the **Web Wonders** the twins just came up with. Dad thought they were normal sweets just shaped like one of the muggle children's cartoons. What is it? Spire- man? Professor Lupin is stopping by more now; we all can't wait till you're here. Anyway, happy birthday Harry! Eat, drink, and be merry! We're picking you up next Wednesday. Bye.  
  
-Ron_  
  
Attached was a package of Honeyduke's sweets and a walkie talkie with a note attached:  
  
Dad taught me how to use this walk thingy, and it'll work in the muggle world too- dad did this charm on it. You can talk to us now, if this thing works...  
  
Harry smiled and put the things under the loose floorboard and picked up the next letter. He would try the walkie talkie tomorrow. The next letter was from Hermione:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you're ok, I know you're not- your other letters sound too normal, but it'll be ok soon Harry. Anyway, I'm staying over at Headquarters with Ron and everyone. Are the muggles treating you well? They should, really-that would be so insensitive of them to not treat you well now. You've been through a lot Harry. And I know it's unfair and frustrating to not know what's going on- but hang in there Harry. And you know what happened wasn't your fault. Remember that Harry, Sirius would want you to go on, he'll never be gone...It's hard for us too...But we have to move on and we can help you if you let us...So if you want to talk anytime Harry, we're here. Anyway, happy birthday Harry! Can't wait till you're here!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
_  
Hermione had sent him a book on advanced wizardry and a sugar quill which was enchanted to write in glittering emerald ink. Harry looked through the book which was mostly about Defense Against the Dark Arts, then picked up the next package. The next package was one filled with raspberry mince pies and an emerald scarf with a capital h embroidered on it with fancy script. Attached was a letter filled with questions about his well being, health, and mainly, him- undoubtedly from Mrs.Weasley. Harry smiled appreciatively at that and opened the next package- which was from Remus. Harry paused for a while, then opened the letter and read it slowly.  
  
_ Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! How's it going? I hope you're doing fine...I know it's hard Harry, but Padfoot wouldn't want us to grieve this much- he was happy till the end Harry... and he did what he did so that you could be happy. I know you may never forget, but Harry, never forget, we'll always be here- he's still here- not with us, but he's here all the same. Anyway, Dumbledore told me you would be coming to headquarters soon- I look forward to seeing you there. By the way, you may have to continue occulumency. Enclosed in this package is James's favorite snitch- which served for more than just quidditch use- we never really figured out what trick it was that James had up his sleeve with this, I thought that you would like a go at it. You can contact me anytime you would like to talk Harry. Hope you have a safe journey here- we're all awaiting your arrival.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Moony  
_  
He finished the letter, feeling a little better- but still, they all were supposed to say that. _Oh well, there's nothing you can do now, is there?_ He looked back in the moving package to find a golden snitch flitting about in a little see-through baseball case. He reached in and studied it as he held it still. It wasn't like any other snitch he had ever seen. It was completely smooth and a very bright golden- which was highlighted by a glittering green outline which gave it its own aura. And engraved in the center in glittering green script- just like than one from the quill- was the name James Potter.  
  
"Wow," he whispered to himself. As he let the snitch go, it zoomed through his room, faster than any snitch he had ever seen and the only trace of it was the glittering trail that followed it. I have to ask Hermione about that charm... He struggled, in the semi-darkness, to follow it with his eyes, but he reached out and grasped it firmly on his first try. It was almost as if it was drawn to him. He let it go and caught it a couple of times, amazed. It had been a long time since he had played quidditch...  
  
He finally put away the snitch, and opened the next letter, which to his surprise was from Fred and George. It read:  
  
_ To our dearest fellow mischief maker,  
  
Hey Harry, how's it going? We hope all is going well in your muggle world. If not, feel free to contact us at any time to file your complaints, which we will be sure to act upon immediately. Mum's going mad over here, so come on over here as soon as possible. Other than that, we are all doing fine, life has been very good to us currently, or shall we say our business has been very good to us?...So, we decided to grant you with a vast package of our latest mischief making supplies to promote our business as well as the use of our hilarious products. Need we say more about the use of our products, but that a certain cousin of yours shall be lucky enough to see the effects of our, um, treats? Anyway, if you should ever have a need for anything, we shall attend to it immediately, so do not hesitate to call forth the amazing Gred and Forge. And so, we would like to conclude this merry address with wishing you a very happy birthday and a new year of mischief-making at Hogwarts!  
  
Sincerely,  
Frederic and George Weasley_  
  
Laughing silently at the twins' light-heartedness, Harry peered into the humongous package to a find a big collection of candies with a catalog explaining about them- such as:  
  
** Surprising Sweets**- sweets that gave you a surprise- usually those consisting of a boost of firewhiskey to make the consumer act like a prat, or they made you turn into different colors or creatures...Note to self- never have this stuff or give it to anyone...except for Malfoy...  
  
**Leaping lollipops**- lollipops that turned you into a frog till you received true love's first kiss. The tiny flock of owls looked at him peculiarly when he snickered at that one.  
  
**Cough Chocolate**- white chocolate that makes you through immense coughing fits that lasted for at least an hour and can help get you out of class or work... This could help me avoid Snape...But there was a warning: Warning- extensive use of **Cough Chocolate** may result in bronchitis. Well, so much for that...  
  
**Flying Fruit Chews**- fruit chews (available in lemon, raspberry, strawberry, pineapple, and orange), that allow the consumer to levitate up to 30 feet up, down, right, and left by blowing them up as if they were a balloon. Warning- wind may affect the direction in which the person flies..._Minor setback...wait a minute...did they get this idea from the time I blew up Aunt Marge? Well, Dudley may not be my only test subject...  
_  
**Galloping gum**- gum that makes you gallop or run at an amazing speed. Hmm..._This may be handy..._But Harry saw the warning written in minuscule handwriting which read: Warning- Consumer will turn into a horse or pony in order to gallop or run at this amazing speed. _No wonder....too good to be true...  
  
_ ** Crackling Crackers**- normal wizard crackers (with party favors built in) - but they explode into brilliant fireworks. Caution- highly flammable. _Nice..._  
  
**Mood rings**- these mood rings create moods and can make the bearer happy, sad, angry, and etc..._This might help me get on Snape's good side_...but there is a warning again: moods may be stuck permanently or long-term if worn extensively. _That wouldn't be so bad if Snape was nice all the time...but it's still too good to be true...  
_  
The rest of the collection consisted of the old tricks and some other new ones like the **Web Wonders** and **Curly Cubes.** After musing on them for a while, Harry moved on to the next package, thinking-well those tricks will last me a year. He was surprised to find that the next letter was from Tonks, Mad-Eye, and the rest of the order.  
  
_ Dear Harry,  
  
We, the entire gang, would like to wish you a happy birthday! Enclosed is something that belonged to your mother. We hope everything is going well over there, and are glad to hear that the muggles are leaving you alone for once. Anyway, we're sorry to say we can't inform you much about the situation. But we hope you have a safe journey here. Mr.Weasley will be picking you up by the muggle way at 6:00pm on Wednesday, so you may want to warn-er, inform the muggles...Your occlumency lessons may have to be continued. You will be staying w/the Weasleys at Headquarters along with everyone else. Best Wishes.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Tonks, Mad- Eye, and your acquaintances at the Order  
  
_ In the package, Harry found a golden locket with an emerald heart in the middle. After undoing the clasp, he opened it to find a photo of his parents along with him as a child smiling and waving back at him, and engraved on the left inside of the locket were the words: In love, forever and for always. There was a note attached-  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
This locket was a possession of your mother's. It is more than what it seems, so I hope you shall choose to keep it with you- for it may offer you protection. This was meant to be given to you on your sixteenth birthday- like a family heirloom. So I would like to wish you a happy birthday and hope for many returns of the day. I'm sorry to say that I cannot say much at the moment, but if you should accept, I would like to talk to you at Headquarters when you shall come here on Wednesday. Have a safe journey here Harry and best of luck and wishes to you!  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
_ Harry sat speechless for a while, then, after looking longingly at the locket for a while, he placed it in his pocket and went on to the next package, which to his biggest surprise yet, was from Ginny. _She usually doesn't write to me..._He carefully opened the letter and read silently:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Hey, how's it going? I hope everything will be ok soon, I know it's not now, but it'll be soon. Anyway, I hope the muggles aren't completely horrible to you...If they are, you could always try out the twins' merchandise on them. I trust that they already gave you those **Curly Cubes**- inspired by your cousin no doubt- to give the consumer a curly pig's tail...Just don't eat any of them yourself...They last longer now, as you will see when you see dad. Oh yeah, I've learned something about portkeys that might interest you...Well, Fred and George were testing out portkeys that take you to deserts and stuff...and I kinda messed with it to make it a quidditch pitch instead- it's a simple charm. Anyway, I sent you a portkey for your birthday that'll do that-in case you need a vacation- and it works countless times, I think. So far, I've tested it, and it seems safe, hopefully ...Anyway, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday Harry! We're all waiting for you to come, Mum is losing it- she's gonna go off the moment you get here- along with Hermione- just needed to warn you. Anyway, we're here if you want to talk to us...with Ron's walkie talkie...Well, bye!  
  
Love,  
Ginny  
_  
Smiling out of some happiness, Harry thought..._That's perfect. Quidditch may help a bit. How did she know I needed an escape?_ And with that, he semi-eagerly opened the package with gloves- to find an emerald green snitch-the portkey- in a small case. _I'll save this for later..._And so Harry put away his presents feeling gratitude towards them all and turned in for the night...His burden was lightened a bit, yet something bothered him...a constant throbbing in his forehead and a nightmare that had haunted him ever since that day in the Department of Mysteries... 


	2. The Winds of Change

A/N: This may be a bit of a long chapter guys, but you won't be disappointed, keep on reading. **IMPORTANT**- ALONG THIS CHAPTER- I HAVE LEFT MORE NOTES- IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THESE SHORT NOTES, SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THE STORY THOROUGHLY! There are thoughts- usually Harry's in this chapter as well.THEY'RE SHORT TOO. Next chapter is the grand entrance to Headquarters 4 Harry...I think this is going to be novel length and I will usually add one chapter a week. IF U WANT TO KNOW WHEN A NEW CHAPTER IS UP, EMAIL ME : swegirl590yahoo.com plz, and you shall be notified. Enjoy...)

* * *

**The Winds of Change  
**  
Harry awoke the next morning to find the little flock of owls to be gone...except for Hedwig. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, she hooted gleefully and flew to him, then sat perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Eager for a small flight?"  
  
She hooted happily in reply and stuck out her leg. He reached in to his desk drawer to find some parchment and a quill. His head still throbbed- and the night had been rough as all the ones before-but he'd make no mention of this. Then, he started on his letter, which he read carefully before tying to Hedwig's leg. It read:  
  
_ Hey Everyone,  
  
I'm doing ok here. Thanks for the presents- seem very useful. You guys made my day! I hope everything is ok there. I'll try out the walkie talkie this evening. I haven't warned the muggles yet, but they'll be happy to see me go. Other than that, everything's pretty normal around here. See you at Headquarters.  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry_  
  
After watching Hedwig set off, Harry got ready and went downstairs to breakfast, where the Dursleys sat around the table eating toast with bacon and eggs. Uncle Vernon merely grunted at the sight of him, while Aunt Petunia and Dudley ignored him completely.  
  
Harry went to his spot at the table and started eating his burnt toast, while the Dursleys inched away from him. Then-  
  
"Couldn't sleep last night- a lot of racket from your room-this has been going on all summer, I tell you," Uncle Vernon started. At this Harry's ears pricked. _Quiet, no need to lose it now... They don't know what they're saying, they're just muggles...The worst ones at that_, he thought, gritting his teeth.  
  
"I say, your kind- that kind of blood just goes to your head- making you a blubbering idiot by night..."He started, but Harry didn't hear the rest, he concentrated on not losing his temper and thought: _Think happy thoughts...I'm not here...I live a normal life...Siri- I mean-everything's okay...oh...the portkey! Ya, thanks, Ginny. This would be a great time for that escape...but I can't now...might as well concentrate on it so I can ignore what this old git is saying. Wonder if it's a stadium or like the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch... And maybe I could use dad's snitch to practice...it has been a long time..._And as he imagined the portkey-quidditch pitch in all its glory, the smallest of smiles couldn't help but unwind on Harry Potter's now sullen face.  
  
"What are you sneering at, boy? This is utter nonsense! This..." But they never heard what else this was, because at that very moment they heard a loud SPLAT! A bump...a peculiar shriek issued by some animal-by the sound of it, and then a weak tap on the window...  
  
Aunt Petunia shrieked, as Dudley cowered behind her, his belly protruding five inches in both sides behind her...The school nurse had finally decided that starvation wouldn't permeate all of his fat...  
  
Uncle Vernon stood in front and thundered, "Go check what it is, boy!" Harry stood up warily and inched forth, while pushing open the large windows. The Dursleys' had locked all windows except for the one in his room- because they were never in there- so that they could be safe from Harry's threatening friends at the Order...at least safe enough when knowing what entered their house...  
  
As Harry pushed open the windows, he saw nothing. _Odd..._ he thought. But then, when he turned back to say it was nothing, something rustled at his feet. He looked down to face three sets of eyes in various shades of amber, as well as three sharp beaks scratching gingerly at his feet. _Owls. Owls? What's going on?_ He thought.  
  
"SHUT THAT WINDOW AT ONCE! "Uncle Vernon roared, as he slammed them in himself, but one of the windowpanes shattered- _so much for that_, Harry thought.  
  
But Harry dragged the limp owls in anyway, and saw that one of them was not an owl- but a miniature Fawkes-_must have been after his burning day_..._Wait-but that means-trouble_- Harry realized.  
  
"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT-THAT NONSENSE UNDER MY ROOF!" Uncle Vernon went on, turning purple.  
  
"What if the neighbors had seen?" Aunt Petunia questioned, terrified.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, BOY?"  
  
"I don't know. I-"  
  
"WELL, I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION! READ THEM ALOUD!"  
  
Harry unfolded the first one from Fawkes, who looked rather flat, but after much effort floated up in the air- which only made Aunt Petunia shriek shrilly and Dudley scurry under the table.  
  
Harry stared at the letter, shocked.  
  
"WELL, WHAT IS IT? READ IT!"  
  
Harry gulped, and started:  
  
_To: Harry  
  
Harry, do not leave the house under any circumstances! I have to explain later Harry. Instead of going to Headquarters Wednesday; you'll go tomorrow instead at about 2:00 pm. Please do not go outside Harry, you will be informed of the situation as soon as you come here.  
  
From: Dumbledore_  
  
"HEADQUARTERS? WHAT IS THIS?"  
  
"I was supposed to leave next Wednesday- but now it's tomorrow."  
  
"BUT WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY DID THEY CHANGE PLANS?" Mr. Dursley screamed.  
  
"I don't know- I think it's him-Volde-"  
  
"Voldemort?" Aunt Petunia shrieked, scared.  
  
"Yes- there's probably been an attack- but they can't get me here so I have to stay."  
  
"Is this like last summer? BECAUSE WE'RE NOT GOING TO PUT OURSELVES IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT THE ONES IN DANGER! YOU'RE JUST MUGGLES. AND IF THERE IS AN ATTACK- IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WILL TRY TO PROTECT ME OR ANYTHING, SO THEY WON'T GO AFTER YOU..."  
  
"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY! AND WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I..." And with that the bickering increased till finally, Harry could no longer ignore the pain in his leg as the second owl pecked at him and hooted shrilly. The poor third owl was being stepped on and looked awfully rustled...  
  
"Shut that thing up!" The shrill owl- Pig- stopped when Harry picked up the letter- and then flew out the broken glass immediately- looking as if it was scarred for life...  
  
"OK, ok." Harry opened the second letter and read:  
  
_ Dear Harry,  
  
Everything will be okay. Do not open any doors-except for getting these owls. People from Azkaban have broken lose. Malfoy is out there. TRUST NOONE! Especially not those who come from floo network. Ginny told us about the snitch she gave you and Dumbledore has decided that it is the safest way, be at the pitch by 2:00 pm tomorrow. But before then, just in case, keep the portkey in your sight at all times. We'll get you at the pitch- but don't get out once you're there. We will explain more later. Don't leave the house till then Harry. We've got Hedwig. Try the walkie talkie.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Weasley  
_  
After he finished, they all stared at him stupidly, Dudley being the best at it.  
  
"What does this mean?" Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon asked in unison.  
  
"They're picking me up tomorrow, and you're safe- just-we-I can't leave the house." But he needn't have explained that, for since the summer before fifth year, the Dursleys had resigned to the fact that Harry would have to stay there and Aunt Petunia had yet to issue an explanation to her husband and son.  
  
"What's that snit?"  
  
"It's a snitch. It's used in quiddi- I mean they're not going to pick me up here or come here. I'll be transported somewhere else by this magi- I mean object- the snitch- that will do that. But I can't leave till tomorrow, because that's when they'll meet me there."  
  
"They better not come here boy! And I thought you can't use mag- your disability- I thought it was banned."  
  
"I'm allowed the object- I didn't make it- and it was changed by Ginny, but it was made by over-age people of my kind- they can do magic," he explained.  
  
"Don't say that word!" Uncle Vernon hissed. Then, there was an uneasy silence. And then-  
  
"What about that?" Aunt Petunia asked- pointing weakly at the poor owl at their feet.  
  
"Oh sorry," Harry said to no one in particular- most likely the owl- and took the letter.  
  
He read it allowed:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Mr.Weasley is sending you directions. Follow them and don't open any doors- they are NOT getting you by floo powder. Keep safe.  
  
- Dumbledore  
  
_ "Oh, this was supposed to be the second letter," Harry said- Pig must have beaten the third, disheveled owl to it.  
  
"Well?" Uncle Vernon grunted.  
  
"Go to you room, and stay in there, and cage your owl..." Aunt Petunia started.  
  
"She's with them," he said. They glared at him disapprovingly, Dudley watching the "third" owl and covering his bottom.  
  
"Well, do what your aunt tells you- and pack up- sooner you leave-the better." Uncle Vernon boomed.  
  
"Right." And with that, he gathered up the letters and went upstairs, while the poor owl attempted flight while Aunt Petunia and Dudley shrieked in surprise at the owl...  
  
So Harry packed all of things up and cleaned out the room of his presents. He marveled in his joy and anxiety...he was leaving earlier! He reread the letters. _Wait...Headquarters- the Black house- that's where I have to stay. Without Siriu- it won't be the same...,_ he realized. Suddenly he wasn't too happy anymore, but he was still grateful.  
  
Harry then caught up with his homework when he had nothing else to do...Yet he imagined how life would be like if it was normal. If only...  
  
According to the clock, it was now 5:30 pm in the evening. There was a sudden scratching sound and a plate slid into his room. Might as well, he thought, biting into the plain cheese sandwich, _Mrs. Weasley would fuss even more_...He also had some mini mince pies Mrs.Weasley had sent him, even though he wasn't in the mood for eating...he never was anymore...Then he decided to try the walkie talkie.  
  
He pulled it out of the drawer in the desk and walked up near the window- for a good signal. This is magical you prat, a voice said in his head. He looked at the walkie talkie for a while to figure out the controls. Finally, he pressed the talk button. There was a bit of static noise that pierced through his ears and then-  
  
"Hello, you have reached the Headquarters of you-know-what, how may I help you?" A clear and sonorous voice said.  
  
"Ron, are you okay mate? Didn't eat the twins' Cough Chocolate, did you?" Harry asked, bemused at the slightly high-pitched voice.  
  
"Ha- haa..." Giggles sounded at the other end of the line.  
  
And suddenly Harry understood. "Ginny?"  
  
"No, this is Dolores Umbridge," a sweet voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said, bemused. _That sounded too much like Umbridge...  
  
_ "Just me Harry, sorry, I'm bored- Ron's downstairs- they're telling him and Hermione what's going on. Are you okay Harry?" _Wow, she should be an impressionist_, Harry thought.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. And?"  
  
"All they're telling me- I mean them, is that there's been a breakout in Azkaban- and something about floo- some of the suspected Death Eaters are flooing to uncharted places- they have connections at the Floo Network, no doubt."  
  
"Why do I have to stay here then?"  
  
"I think that the people have been meeting in the uncharted a lot...mum said something like that...they must have had meetings and plotted something- and that's why everyone thinks you're in danger, and plus, a death eater just flooed into Fulham- near London, but they probably don't know where you live- dad said something about Dumbledore adding anti-tracking spells."  
  
"Oh, but I'm not really in trouble then, I mean I'm being a good boy and staying in my room now."  
  
There was a pause, then-  
  
"Harry- we can only imagine how terrible it must be to be locked up like that...It's just- we're worried, and- we..." Ginny voice sounded a bit troubled, which made him feel something strange: guilt. _You prat, why did you have to put her down too?_ He thought to himself. The way she sounds- _you just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?  
  
_ He quickly added, "No- it's- it doesn't matter- but thanks for the portkey Ginny- I thought it would save my sanity- but it's saving my life now."  
  
"You're welcome; I thought that you might need some peace..."  
  
There was an awkward silence...then-  
  
"Wait, how did you do the charm on the portkey without using magic- I thought we weren't allowed?" Harry wondered. _If it was allowed, I would have blasted out of here in no time.  
_  
"Oh, Bill was over here a couple of times, and I asked him to do it for me...Wait, I hear something-"And with that, Harry mused over her cleverness and waited to hear what it was:  
  
"Gin, wait-did Harry call with the walk- thingy?" A familiar voice said as what sounded like a door burst open.  
  
"No Ron, I've been talking to my imaginary friend over here-"  
  
"Gimme that Ginny!"  
  
"Ron, wait for it!" Hermione's voice said warningly.  
  
"I think someone wants to speak to you Harry," Ginny said teasingly, and then she gave it to Ron, who grasped it up to his ear and said:  
  
"Harry, mate. Are you okay?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine. How's everything there?"  
  
Hermione's voice suddenly entwined with Ron's, "Harry- you're not hurt are you? Don't open doors, and keep your wand near, and-"  
  
"Hermione, he said he was fine," Ginny's voice assured her, sounding distant in the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
"Ginny already filled me in on what you guys heard..."  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Ron, don't sound so shocked, I'm worried about Harry as much as you are! And I happen to be the keeper of the Extendable Ears now that Fred and George aren't here!" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, just get on with it," exclaimed an exasperated Hermione.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ron, I know they're plotting something against me- but they've been doing that for ages..." And with that, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry talked away about the plots and the people involved until they reached dead ends like- what's the plot? Who broke the prisoners lose? And etc, and etc...  
  
Then suddenly there were hurried footsteps to be heard, and Harry was bombarded with questions about his health, diet, and etc. by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley- as well as the situation. Finally- after half-an hour of the inquiries, the parents had to go tend to the Order, and Harry could talk to the rest of the trio and Ginny again.  
  
They filled him in on other things in the wizarding world like quidditch-from "insensitive" Ron, as Hermione put it, guesses on who the new DADA teacher may be and defense spells that may help him- from Hermione of course, and about popular new wizarding devices, gadgets, and other mischief supplies- explained by Ginny.  
  
Then finally, after another 30 minutes, Harry could hear the faint call for them to go down to dinner, and they had to bid Harry farewell.  
  
"Bye, Harry. Take care. Remember- don't open-"  
  
"Hermione! Sod off! We'll see you at the pitch Harry," Ron said hurriedly, as Ron and Hermione had volunteered to help with the table downstairs.  
  
"Hang in there Harry. We'll get you out soon. But you know- if you can't wait till two, or the Muggles drive you crazy, you could still have a go at the portkey." Ginny casually suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks again Ginny."  
  
"No problem. Bye Harry!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
And with that, Harry went to sleep, anticipation growing about tomorrow...yet still unable to control the returning nightmare, so he lay there, awake, looking up at the ceiling. But for some reason, another minuscule smile had found it's way back on Harry's face again, and a certain red head just may have been responsible for it...

* * *

**IMPORTANT** (A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, I'm leaving notes in between...IMPORTANT: Before u jump to conclusions about that red head being responsible- consider this: Harry isn't in love w/Ginny yet- it may or may not happen next...hehe...K...Maybe it will...But anyway...now...Harry's APPRECIATING Ginny's snitch/portkey present- that's why she's responsible for it. But I DARE say, that in the future of this story, that may not be the only reason Ginny could make Harry Potter smile...hehe...Good-day...go on w/the story...)  
  
Harry Potter jerked awake to the sound of his alarm clock at 9:00 am-  
  
"Huh? What- Ouch!" he exclaimed as he bumped into his head board. He drowsily sat up and darned his glasses, and everything was seen again. He had actually fallen asleep early in the morning.  
  
And with that he prepared for his trip and had some cakes to try to make himself look as nourished as possible- but failed miserably. _Oh well, this will have to do_, he told himself.  
  
At about 9:30, he went downstairs to his old cupboard to get the things that the Dursleys' had locked away- his wand, cauldron, and etc...  
  
"Up, are you?" Uncle Vernon asked suspiciously in a civilized way, as he came out in the hall.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Leaving at two?"  
  
"I could leave early."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
And so, at 12:00 pm, with all trunks packed on his Firebolt, room clean, with Lily's locket and James's snitch in Harry's pocket, and the portkey in hand, Harry decide to take Ginny's advice, and leave early to cruise the pitch of which she had spoken.  
  
So he opened the case, with his other hand on all that he had packed, to grasp the struggling green snitch between his fingers, Harry felt a tug at his navel, and the colors of his room flashed before him, as he was launched into air...  
  
(A/N: This last sentence- the portkey tug thing- **I give all credit to J.K. Rowling**, I paraphrased it, but she gave me the idea. I just wanted this fic to sound realistic- so pardon the familiar sentence please.)

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- (A/N: ok...u get the point...) HHH," Harry yelled as he plunged through the air, along with his trunks, going down and down, and then suddenly, just ten feet above the ground, something glowed from his pocket- Lily's locket, and he just hovered in air, not road kill, or injured like he thought he'd be a minute ago, but safe. He slumped to the ground, and tried to catch his breath. _Well, I guess I'll be keeping the locket, _he told himself. When he looked up again-  
  
"Wow!" It was heaven, certainly, it had to be. This? A quidditch pitch? _It could pass for a planet! Ginny! How can I thank you?_ The pitch was a vast- very vast at that- green field with the quidditch hoops hundreds of feet apart, Harry reckoned it was even bigger than the stadium. A slight breeze tickled his chin- it was perfect! He smiled a small smile and decided to have a go with his broom till the others came here.  
  
He pulled out his Firebolt and looked at it for a while...Sirius had given this to him...and now he would go to Sirius's house...But Sirius wouldn't be there or here again..._Stop!_ He commanded himself...He couldn't think of that now- what was done was done. So, he put on a look of determination, mounted, and then kicked off...  
  
That was bliss. The wind whipped back his hair as he shot forth with his broom and floated easily in big circles in the borderless fields. He did countless laps around and around, wallowing in his ecstasy- he finally had an escape-he could be free- he had something to go away to, somewhere where he could put away his troubles at last...  
  
Next, he set loose his father's snitch and darted after it, determined to put away his worries and concentrate on quidditch instead. His quidditch skills were surprisingly sharp as ever. And like this, he whiled away at least one and three fourths of an hour. Then, he reluctantly went down twenty feet to circle the pitch and wait for them.  
  
After a while, he heard a rustling, and the sound of distant dialogue. As he turned, he saw four people on brooms wearing black and brown robes fluttering in the breeze- heading towards him. They called:  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Harry, mate, over here!" Ron yelled as if Harry was blind.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry!"  
  
As they came closer, Harry saw that it was Tonks, Mr.Weasley- who looked a bit odd on a broom, Ron, and Ginny- flaming red hair whipping in front of her face as they greeted him. He was glad to finally see them.  
  
"Harry! Thank god you're alright!" Mr.Weasley exclaimed, pulling him into a slight (manly) hug/handshake.  
  
Tonks smiled at Harry and said, "I'll get your luggage Harry," and with that, she plunged down and stumbled on the trunk.  
  
"I'm okay, I'll be right up!" She yelled as they looked down at her- where she was at the ground.  
  
"Been flying Harry?" Ron asked at seeing Harry's hair- which looked even more impossible now.  
  
"I see you like the pitch." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah- It's perfect! But it's a bit of a rough ride here..."He replied grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I need to work on that part..." Ginny explained apologetically, blushing slightly.  
  
"Got 'em." Tonks informed them as she flew up, with Harry's things tied to a latch on her broom.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Ron asked, looking at his father.  
  
"Yes, of course!" And with that they all nodded in agreement.  
  
And with that, Mr.Weasley exclaimed, "As muggles say it, bugle up, we are finally going back to Headquarters!"  
  
(A/N: END OF THIS CHAPTER. More shall come next week. Hope you liked it! Please R/R, I WOULD LIKE YR ADVICE- if you want me to work on something- I'll try it...I HAD TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG because finals are coming up...so this would keep u going.., but I'll add a new chapter mostly once every week. IF U WOULD LIKE 2 KNOW WHEN NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP, EMAIL ME swegirl590yahoo.com or express owl in checkmated.com or message at the Ginny potter site...and you'll get a memo each time. THANK U 4 YR TIME! GOOD- DAY! - ) 


End file.
